User talk:JDitto
Hello! To leave a message, click the "+" tab above. template copy Here is a template from another school. I'm thinking of using it for myself, but is it really original? My Classes: *Design Technology 8 My Webfolio * put link here Articles I'm working on: My Motto Write a short saying to sum up your attitude toward things. Who am I? Where am I from? Please interpret this in any way you wish. This might refer to your racial/cultural/ethnic background or your neighborhood or street or to any other way you might want to describe who you are and where you are from. Things I Wonder About Descibe the things you wonder about. My Future What are your plans for the future? What do you hope to accomplish this year... before you graduate from high school... in 5 years... in 10 years? What are your goals?) Interests What are you really good at? What are some of your favorite things to do... eat.. listen to... read ... places to go...? Music Don't just list the singers or musicians that you like. Say who you like, but also explain why. Tell when you started listening to this music. Tell about a time when you really enjoyed the music. Who else do you know who likes this music? Movies What are last year's best and worst movies? Why do you feel this way? Who do you see movies with? Television What are your favorite shows? Why? What are your favorite video/computer games? Who do you play with? When did you start? Heroes List five people you think of as your heroes. They can be famous or not. Explain why each is a hero to you. Books What's your favorite book? List the books you've been reading this month. What did you recently finish? Would you recommend any of these books? Why or why not? What are you reading now? My Life at School How long have you been at BSGE? What do you think about this school... about the students... about the classes? What are your favorite subjects / least favorite subjects?) Questions List 3 - 5 questions you have about yourself, then list 3 - 5 questions you have about the world. you ask about the user template, is it original? I used it for my students. It's an adaptation of what Paul Allison used for his students at ESCHS. --216.224.121.141 02:43, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ah, realized I wasn't logged in. I'm the one who put the template up--an adaptation from ESCHS --Madeline 02:45, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you. :I realized that you asked a question at your project page that mentioned having sufficient supervision at HSOCW. Don't worry, I am an experienced editor who is now a volunteer patrol here to join the ranks of vandalism rv. I realized I haven't been around for a while, but now I'm baaack... --JDitto 03:27, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Greetings from a New User Hey JDitto. I'm going to kick your butt. —Flatts 14:15, 14 March 2007 (UTC)